bendita lluvia
by Sakura-v-19
Summary: recuerdos de sakura sobre un dia lluvioso, un chico y la mejor noche de sus vidas...:P lemon! muy buena leanla...


**Naruto no me pertenece...**

**lemon...**

**disfrutenla! :)... XD**

**bendita lluvia... **

Sakura una chica de 19 años cabello rosa, ojos color jade, tez clara.

~relato por sakura~

habia terminado mis estudios de la preparatoria y no podia olvidar que una semana antes...

...bueno yo iba para mi casa, era la ultima semana de clases sali tarde gracias a unas compañeras, decidi irme caminando a mi casa era largo el camino pero no me importo cuando de repente cae una tormenta, trate de no mojarme pero no funciono quede empapada.

cuando faltaba una cuadra para llegar ami casa, de un cafe sale un muchachote... pero muchachote, estaba... bueno ya se imaginaran era un adonis, un dios griego bajado del olimpo.

este adonis, digo este muchachotenia un paraguas y se acerco ami tratando de que ya no me mojara, (en cuanto lo vi, me moje mas XD).

yo trate de decirle que ya habia llegado a mi destino cuando de repente un auto nos empapo, a mi mas y a el, bueno lo mojo muchisimo, no se por que motivo, razon o circunstancia(si la sabia) le dije que fuera a mi casa y secaria su ropa, el acepto(*u*).

una vez ya en mi apartamento, comenzo a desvestirse (kami, si que estaba mmm...) (en pocas palabras le queria untar chocolate en todo el cuerpo, y quitarselo con mi lengua u)

le pase unos shorts negros y una camisa blanca que eran de mi padre, el me dio su ropa, le dije que si queria tomar una ducha y el acepto, mientras el se duchaba yo lavaba su ropa y la mia.

El salio de la ducha y se dirigio hacia mi, su mirada me causo un sonrojo en las mejilla le servi una taza de té y me servi una ami. el rio y por fin comenzamenzariamos a hablar o eso crei...

-tienes novio-dijo el pelinegro

-no- respondi, me puse tan nerviosa

bebi mi té, tratando de que no notara mi nerviosismo, el se acerco a mi y tomo una manta y nos cabijo hacia frio y la tormenta no paraba...

entonces fue cuando, me beso! kami era el beso mas tierno que me dieron solo apoyo sus labios a los mios y los absorbio un poco, no intento otra cosa, miro mi casa y vio mi habitacion me abrazo (tipo recien casados).

-vamos a un tu cuarto, tu cama a de ser muy comoda, no?-dijo el ojinegro

yo solo asenti con la cabeza, no podia hablar, me robo el aliento. En mi mesa de noche habia una radio, la encendio. Me rodeo con sus brazos y comenzo a bailar lentamente. EL podia sentir mis pechos tocando su torso, y yo sentia su sexo excitado buscando el mio atravez de la ropa, su locion era exquisita y la tibiesa de su cuerpo me dejo sin aliento.

El segundo beso que me dio fue largo y lento, disfrute cada movimiento de sus labios y lengua , lo hacia bien, me gustaba, me encendia...

me tomo de la cintura y me puso de espaldas, el me rodeaba otra vez con sus brazos y mientras me besaba el cuello todo su cuerpo se acoplaba al mio.

el espejo que estaba al final de mi habitacion me mostraba la escena, podia verme tan sensual, tan excitada con el detras conteniendo sus ganas de quitarme la ropa. Con fuerza que aumentaba, su sexo se deslisaba por mis short, simulando una penetracion por detrás.

el comenzo a explorar por debajo de mi blusa y mis shorts, senti un enorme deseo de que estuviera dentro de mi.

todavia con la ropa puesta, nos tendimos sobre la cama, dude en yo ser la que quitaba la ropa, solo el me desabrocho el brasier y nos despoje de la ropa, lo atraia tanto ami cuerpo como me era posible, sentir su peso sobre mi y avanzar por el suyo con mis manos me el sueño mas excitante.

me beso con empeño pero con suavidad, me hizo disfrutar cada caricia de modo extraordinario, nunca me habia sentido tan deseada. sus labios pusieron esspecial enfasis en mis pechos y poco a poco fueron buscando mi cuello y finalizar en mi boca, despues de otro beso largo, pausado y humedo, levanto su rostro del mio y, mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos, me penetro lentamente.

mi cuerpo lo recibio deseoso y calido, no se que era mas fuerte, si sentirlo tab delicadamente y poderosamente dentro de mi o verlo disfrutar el momento. Hicimos el amor teniendo en cuenta que cada segundo era irrepetible, llevando cada detalle al maximo goce.

y asi poco a poco fue adentrandome al climax... mi respiracion se agito un poco y el se concentro en ir mas adentro y con mas fuerza. senti una mayor humedez en mi interior, acompañada de un estallido de emociones... trate de controlar mi respiracion para extender lo mas posible ese gozo. fue maravillosa la estrecha conexion de nuestro cuerpos y el estremecimiento que lo acompañaba.

en silencio con caricias y besos tiernos nos recostamos hasta quedarnos dormidos.

cuando desperte ya no estaba, solo note una hoja con un escrito "si el destino quiere que nos volvamos a encontrar... espero que sea en una noche de invierno, dicen que son mas largas."

fin.

**_espero les aya gustado u y hayan disfrutado leerla tanto como yo en escribirla. por fa espero reviews XD... quiero saber que piensas, para subir mas historias como esta... cuidense !_**


End file.
